When a line, for example an incoming bifilar telephone line, is connected to a corresponding number of insulation-displacing contacts, such connection is often effected on a connector which must be able to present a cut-off point, constituted in this example by two punctual elastic contacts, in order to be able easily to insulate this incoming line from the outgoing line to which it is thus connected, this being necessary for testing, maintenance or repair works.
The known method consists in plugging on the connector an insulation plug, or test plug, which separates these punctual elastic contacts, this making it possible to insulate the incoming line from the outgoing line. This modus operandi, which necessitates having such an insulation or test plug available, proves impractical in situ, especially if it is question of lines other than telephone lines, for example remote-transfer lines for installations taking energy consumption measurements.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome this drawback.